La loca vida de Lyra - LyraxBonBon
by xSweetPillowx
Summary: Problemas, llantos, sufrimientos, risas, alegría, enfados, miedo, sorpresas y más cosas verás en la vida de Lyra y sus amigas...raras? Pasa y lee!


**Holah, reviví, sí, reviví :'0 *me tiran piedras* Muuuucho tiempo sin escribir algo…xD**

 **Meh, pos esta idea se me ocurrió al ver los cortos de Hasbro con Lyra y BonBon…es uno de mis ships favoritos, no puedo dejar de gritar como una fangirl loca por esas 2 ;u; (?) okno**

 **Ya comencemos con el FanFic y dejemos las weadas :v**

 **La vida loca de Lyra**

 **Recordando**

 **P.O.V Lyra**

Hola! Soy Lyra Heartstrings, conocida como la lunática de los humanos...Soy algo rara y desde hace poco siento unos extraños sentimientos a cierta pony…BonBon, sí, ella, ella es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, no puedo dejar de verla y estar con ella…Ella solo me ve como una amiga más, pero yo no, yo quiero esforzarme para que vea como me siento hacia ella, sí, eso es exactamente lo que haré, se me hace más fácil ya que vivo en la misma casa que ella…larga historia que puede que más tarde contaré. Bueno, ya dejemos de mis historias locas de mi cabeza y comencemos con la realidad…la realidad dolorosa.

 **3ºa persona**

Lyra se despertó de su sueño, siempre hablaba de sus pensamientos y se imaginaba a BonBon o cualquier cosa relacionada con ella, nunca paraba de pensar en su querida amiga. Estuvo pensando por un largo momento en el sueño hasta que decidió levantarse de su cómoda cama. Cuando se levantó se fue a su baño (sí, tienen 3 baños, el de Lyra, BonBon y el principal)

 **P.O.V Lyra**

Me fui a cepillar un poco la melena y me miré por un momento en el espejo. Me lavé la cara y bajé abajo. Vi a BonBon tomando un café, si no miraba mal la hora ponía que eran las…12 de la tarde! Sí, 12 de la tarde, ¿por qué carajos me habré levantado a esta hora? Oh, será porque me dormí a las 5 de la mañana viendo FanFics de FlutterDash..Oh, pero que digo en mi cabeza..? Agh, cada vez me siento más rara.

Me fui a la cocina a prepararme un café, BonBon me miró y me sonrió cálidamente, después de eso me dijo un tierno hola.

 **3ºa persona**

\- Hola BonBon… qué tal?- Preguntó Lyra.

\- Yo estoy…bien..claro..jeje-contestó BonBon sin mirarla y algo triste mientras daba sorbos a su café.

Lyra no se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su amiga y siguió preparándose el café mientras hablaba con ella.

\- Me alegro jeje, yo estoy bien, y bueno, qué hacías mientras estaba durmiendo?- Preguntó algo pensativa

\- Pues… me levanté a las 7:30 de la mañana, y sabiendo que ella se levanta muy pronto fui a visitarla…Y bueno, hablamos de cosas…que posiblemente no te interesen a ti.-Dijo esto último susurrando y con una mirada triste.

\- Uhh..Okai.-Contestó Lyra ignorando lo último.- Bueno…-Dijo mientras ya bebía el café.-Creo que me iré a pasear a ver que hay de nuevo…Luego nos vemos BonBon, chau!-Dijo Lyra muy alegre y confundida a la vez que se iba.

\- Adiós…-Contestó BonBon algo disgustada y con mirada triste.

 **P.O.V BonBon**

Realmente no se dio cuenta de que estoy deprimida…? Ya no sé si confiar en ella, me está haciendo la vida imposible…Oh Lyra, ayúdame a superar todo!-Pensó a sí misma.

Mientras terminaba de beberme el café, me levanté de la silla y finalmente cuando lo terminé dejé la taza en el lavaplatos.

Pensé por un momento, pero después fui a agarrar el celular (sí, al fin hay celulares en Equestria xD) y llamó a Octavia.

 **3ºa persona**

Sonaba y sonaba el "pii" del teléfono hasta que finalmente Octavia contestó.

\- Alo?

\- Tavi, ven a casa, ahora mismo por favor, necesito hablar contigo sobre una cosa!- Respondió BonBon muy apresurada y con voz de asustada.

\- BonBon pero pensaba que esta mañana ya…

\- Solo ven por favor!- Dijo esto y después colgó.

 **P.O.V Octavia**

Meh, típico de BonBon, últimamente se está pareciendo a Pinkie de lo apresurada que está, pero entiendo por lo que está pasando…Iré a su casa, de todos modos no sé que hacer aquí, con ella…-Miró con mirada asesina a Vinyl.

 **3ºa persona**

\- Qué? No es mi culpa que los wubs no hayan limpiado bien los platos! – Respondió Vinyl a Octavia encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba los platos rotos por el suelo.

-… Sabes qué? Da igual Vinyl...Siempre serás así, pero igualmente, sabes que te quiero.-Dijo Octavia con un tono asesino pero al final cariñoso.

\- Aww que linda es mi Tavi. –Dijo Vinyl acercándose a ella y acariciándole la cabeza.

\- Y-ya para!- Respondió cruzando los cascos mientras se sonrojaba de una manera tierna.

\- Siempre serás igual de linda y tierna Tavi.-Respondió Vinyl con una sonrisa cariñosa.

\- B-bueno Vinyl, me tengo que ir a casa de BonBob, me llamó para que fuese hacia su casa…Luego nos vemos!- Contestó mientras se iba galopando para que no la viese lo sonrojada que estaba.

 **P.O.V Octavia**

De verdad…Vinyl se comporta muy raro! Como siempre, no debo sorprenderme…Pero la veo más cariñosa como los otros días! Bueno, es igual siempre…O…es que yo estoy cambiando!? Agh, debo de pensar en esas cosas raras, mejor tengo que ir a casa de BonBon ya…

Mientras iba galopando rápido se chocó con un semental.

 **3ºa persona**

\- Agh, fíjate por donde vas!- Dijo Octavia algo enfadada sin fijarse con quién había chocado.

\- Yo? Pero si eras tú la que ibas corriendo!- Dijo el semental.

\- Oh…Doctor, lo siento, sólo no me fijé por dónde iba.-Respondió Octavia algo avergonzada.

\- No pasa nada Octavia, por qué ibas tan rápido a cualquier lugar si se puede saber?- Respondió Doctor con una sonrisa cálida.

\- Nada..Iba a casa de BonBon, sólo eso.-Dijo algo sonrojada aún.

\- *rió* y por qué tanta prisa?

\- Nada, solo que me entretuve hablando con Vinyl y quería llegar pronto a su casa, nada más.-Respondió con una sonrisa cariñosa.

\- Oh, está bien, bueno, déjame seguir con lo que iba a hacer, adiós Octavia!.-Dijo mientras galopaba a todo gas (?) okno xD a toda prisa.

\- Está bien, adiós Doctor!.- Gritó para que le pudiese oir y mientras ella se iba galopando rápido hacia la casa de BonBon.

 **P.O.V Octavia**

Bien, al fin llego… esa BonBon me tiene muy preocupada, después de lo que la pasó hace 6 días no puede dormir ni comer bien, no esperaba que se lo haya tomado tan en serio...pero de algún modo la entiendo.

Golpeé su puerta y esperé hasta que me abra. Cuando me abrió me sorprendió, la vi con los ojos rojos y soltando unas lágrimas de éstos.

 **3ºa persona**

\- BonBon, pero que pasa! Por favor, no me digas que estás llorando por eso! No quiero verte así amiga…-Dijo Octavia mientras cerraba la puerta y abrazaba a su amiga.

BonBon sonrió un poco al ver a su amiga preocupada por ella y se quitó algunas lágrimas a la vez que respondía el abrazo.

\- Da igual Octavia….Para mi esto significa mucho y no puedo parar de pensar en esto, me defraudé a mi misma e hice llorar a una amiga… Respondió algo deprimida y casi llorando.

\- BonBon…- Contestó mientras la seguía abrazando y se puso algo triste por ver a su amiga así.

 **P.O.V Lyra**

Estaba observando todos los edificios cielo, nubes, ponys, todo, realmente me daban buenos recuerdos de aquella primera vez que vine aquí, unos recuerdos realmente felices e inolvidables…

 **FLASHBACK TIME**

\- Mamá…Estás segura de que aquí pueda ser feliz?- Dije con mirada triste.

\- Claro Lyra, aquí estarás feliz..-Respondió algo feliz pero en su interior triste por dejar a su hija.

\- Bueno mamá…Te extrañaré demasiado, nunca me olvides porfa…-Respondí casi llorando.

\- Nunca te olvidaré hija…A-adiós…- Respondió a su hija muy triste mientras se iba lentamente.

*Suspiro*

Bueno…Será una nueva vida…-Se dijo a sí misma la Lyra de 6 años.

Entré a lo que era un internado muy colorido con dulces en las paredes y techos, me quedé observando cada detalle muy profundamente hasta que alguien me interrumpió.

\- HEY! Eres nueva aquí. No? Mira ven, te mostraré todo lo bueno que hay aquí, bueno, es que no hay nada malo jiji!- Dijo de repente la alocada pony con rizos rosas y pelaje rosa mientras me agarraba del casco y me llevaba a lugares del internado.- Mira, esta es la biblioteca, tiene muchos libros como puedes ver! Aquí están los baños públicos, aquí está la clase de lenguaje, aquí la de matemáticas, aquí está la… aquí están los.. aquí…aquí…aquí…

\- Ya basta por favor!.-Dije muy cansada y desesperada.

\- Oh, está bien! Por último te guiaré a tu nuevo cuarto donde vivirás por 12 años!.-Respondió felizmente.

\- Sí…Por desgracia…-Respondió algo triste.

\- Mira, aquí es! Viven otras 3 potrillas, son muy cariñosas y divertidas, te caerán bien en cuanto las conozcas!- Respondió alegremente.

\- Uhh…Okai.- Dije mientras abría la puerta y veía a las 3 ponys jugando videojuegos en la Nintendo 64.

Se me iluminaron los ojos por completo, de verdad habían otras ponys que jugaban videojuegos? Y NO ERA YO!?

\- Holaaa! Mi nombre es Lyra Heartstrings, encantada de conoceros, soy vuestra nueva compañera de cuarto!.- Dije muy alegremente mientras sacudía mi casco derecho de señal de saludo.

\- Oh, hola nueva amiga!.- Respondió la potrilla de cabello electrónico con mechas azul claro y oscuro.- Yo me llamo Vinyl Scratch, la que tiene el pelo redondo con mechas Rosas y azul oscuras se llama BonBon, y la otra se llama Octavia Melody.

\- Oye! Como que otra! Me puedes llamar claramente Octavia.- Respondió Octavia algo molesta.

\- Siempre te digo que Octavia no me gusta…Mmm..Ya sé! Te llamaré Tavi a partir de ahora!.- Respondió abrazándola.

\- B-bueno…-Contestó algo molesta y sonrojada.

BonBon rió por la actitud de sus amigas y acto seguido me saludó.

\- Como ya oíste las palabras de Vinyl, sí, me llamo BonBon, un gusto en conocerte. Lyra Heartstrings, no?.- Dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

\- Sep! Me alegro de haber conocido a 3 ponys como vosotras, se ve que sois súper geniales!.- Dije mientras reía y sonreía.

\- *ríe* Bueno, quieres jugar con nosotras?.- Respondió BonBon feliz.

\- Claro!.- Contestó Lyra.

Y así comenzó un nuevo grupo de amigas inseparables, de momento…

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Je…Recuerdos geniales…-Me dije a sí misma.

Me sacudí la cabeza y mientras estuve pensando a dónde ir.

Creo que iré a casa de Vinyl…Hace tiempo que no la hablo. Bueno, tiempo…ayer a las 4 de la mañana hablamos, pero meh.

Lyra se fue feliz a casa de Vinyl y tocó la puerta esperando que la abriese…

 **3ºa persona**

\- Oh Lyra, que gusto verte, pasa!.- Dijo Vinyl feliz.

\- Claro!.- Contestó Lyra mientras pasaba.

\- Y… que te atrae venir aquí?.- preguntó Vinyl mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

\- Bueno…verás….- Dijo Lyra mientras se acomodaba junto a ella en el sillón.

 **;_; se me hizo muuuuy largo el primer capítulo Xd**

 **Espero que os haya gustado la idea! OwO**

 **El FanFic de FlutterDash lo seguiré pronto, no os preocupéis c:**

 **Publicaré nuevas actualizaciones los jueves y los lunes, así que…**

 **Nos vemos el lunes! C:**


End file.
